I Try
by Panic 4 Lyf
Summary: One by one they went their seperate ways, and she stood with a smile on her face, but it was all a front. Her love for him burned strong, and always would, it would never die. She watched him leave, and her world fell around her. RxS


This is something I wrote after watching 'The End part 4' a few days ago. The idea just came to mind and it continued to nag at me, so I wrote it. It's nothing big but I hope you like it.

I do not own Teen Titans.

XoX

Starfire hugged her knees to her chest and rested her chin on them; the same position that the Boy Wonder Robin was sitting in beside her. No words were exchanged, none usually were, but tonight was different. It was their last night of being the Titans. Tomorrow the eighteen year old super heroes would go their separate ways. It scared Starfire to the bone; and she hated the huge change that was about to take place.

_**Games, changes and fears  
When will they go from here  
When will they stop**_

She believed that they were here for a purpose, they were here to fight for the people, that there was a reason. She wanted to keep the Titans together; to stay fighting. But what she wanted most was for Robin to understand her feelings for him. Of course she never showed her feelings towards him like that, to him they were Best Friends, nothing more and nothing less. She wanted more than that.

_**I believe that fate has brought us here**_

_**And we should be together babe**_

_**But we're not**_

If she could have one thing, one thing in the entire world, it would be for Robin to love her back. She knew of his rules, that he would never date a team mate, and she felt a burning hatred towards them. It was her hearts one wish; Robin. She had known him for so many years, shared so many secrets with him, told him so many things. She loved him with a burning passion, a passion so bad, that it hurt. She needed him.

_**I play it off but I'm dreaming of you**_

She dreamt of him all the time, his smile, his voice. She dreamt of him and her; together. And yet she knew that he would never have her. He wasn't one to commit to a relationship. He had told her that himself. He feared that he would hurt the person he loved. She had been unsure of how to react, so she played cool and said that he could never hurt anyone he loved, he was too caring and considerate for that. But it hurt her to think of Robin with anyone else; it hurt so badly.

_**I'll keep my cool but I'm feeling**_

The next morning dawned rainy and cold, and Starfire smiled grimly, it suited her mood… it suited all their moods. Changing into a pair of jeans, a shirt and some tennis shoes she grabbed her packed bag and headed into the main room. She had not desire to fly. They were all there, Raven standing and staring out the window, Cyborg sitting silently on the couch, Beast Boy leaning against the wall and staring at the ceiling and Robin, waiting for her to arrive.

"This is it, we're leaving" Raven said monotonously as she turned around. Beast Boy and Cyborg nodded quietly.

"I'll miss you all, you've been my family" Raven said slowly, her voice betraying her emotions. "Best of luck to you" she said sadly and walked out the door, not wanting anyone to see the single tear that rolled down her cheek.

Beast Boy shouldered his bag.

"See you dudes, it's been good, I'll never forget you" and he too left, his head hanging in sadness.

"It's been great guys, Rob; you're the best leader anyone could have had. You Star, I'm gonna miss you cheering up my day" Cyborg grinned slightly at them and walked out. Starfire hung her head silently.

"This is the end then" she whispered softly. Robin grasped her hands.

"I'll miss you Star; more than anything"

_**I try to say goodbye and I choke  
Try to walk away and I stumble  
though I try to hide it, it's clear  
my world crumbles when you are not here**_

Starfire couldn't speak; she was choking on her own words, she couldn't move, she didn't want to. She feared she'd fall to the ground and never get up. He wrapped his arms around her in a silent hug, and she felt the sobs threatening to break through her throat. But she didn't cry.

"I'll miss you Star, more than anything" he whispered again as he hugged her, and she reveled in his touch.

**_I may appear to be free  
but I'm just a prisoner of your love  
and I may seem all right and smile when you leave  
but my smiles are just a front_**

She didn't want to release him; she wanted to hold him to the worlds end. She didn't want to lose him… she'd be losing part of herself. He let go silently, and she smiled up at him, as though to show him everything was fine; but it wasn't. It never would be if he wasn't there. He studied her face for a moment, and then picked up his bag. With one last look at her, he left.

Starfire stared after him, and then fell to her knees, and wept.

_**I try to say goodbye and I choke  
Try to walk away and I stumble  
though I try to hide it, it's clear  
my world crumbles when you are not here**_

XoX

Well that's it, feed back is much appreciated, do I need remind anyone about my policy of flames? They will be used to roast marshmallows…yum…

Ell


End file.
